russelfandomcom-20200213-history
From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever
March 2, 2014 (L-R) Ashley Cabrera, Lance Lucido, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia, Sofia Millares and AJ Urquia as the young Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo It has found real gems in the child stars Ashley Cabrera, Lance Lucido, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia, Sofia Millares and AJ Urquia are the kids of Friends 4Ever. They are now cast as some of today's hottest teen stars are Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, respectively. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV, admitted that will inspired from Gimik and T.G.I.S. into a revival as the feel-good teen drama, IBC-13 will be mount the show successfully. The initial episodes begin with the main characters played by child actors from elementary school namely Ashley Cabrera as the young Libby Escueta (later played by Sue Ramirez), Lance Lucido as the young Carlos Pedrosa (later played by Khalil Ramos), Aldred Nasayao as the young Tom Domingo (later played by Diego Loyzaga), Alyanna Angeles as young Sandra Reyes (later played by Liza Soberano). Miguel Vergara as young Sanjay Martin (later played by Francis Magundayao), Mutya Orquia as the young Eula Garcia (later played by Ella Cruz), Sofia Millares as the young Coleen Santiago (later played by Chienna Filomeno) and AJ Urquia as the young Oliver Santiago (later played by John Manalo). As of March 9 episode are indeed dominated by the young actors by wearing high school uniforms who acted with such intensity you wished the as well before growing a teenager as Libby (Sue), Carlos (Khalil), Sandra (Liza), Tom (Diego), Sanjay (Francis), Eula (Ella), Coleen (Chienna) and Oliver (John) after many years of 90's. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars introduces a new generation. A teenage feel-good romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a best-friends forever of couple in friendship. The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience about a group of high school teenagers. Kapinoy young stars that will play the little version of the main cast that includes Ashley Cabrera, Lance Lucido, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia, Sofia Millares and AJ Urquia. The cast of Friends 4Ever: (L-R) Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. Now, as Sue Ramirez playing the lead character role as Libby Escuera (17 year old). Joining Sue as the lead role for the teen drama with some of IBC Talent Center artists for today's hottest teen stars such as Khalil Ramos as Carlos Pedrosa (18 year old), Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) and Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo (18 year old), Francis Magundayao (14 year old), Ella Cruz (17 year old), Chienna Filomeno (17 year old) and John Manalo (18 year old). Also featuring Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Dimples Romana, Jong Cuenco, Cacai Bautista, Teresa Loyzaga, Mymy Davao, Noel Trinidad, Regine Angeles, Sandy Aloba and Robert Ortega. Young stars were also added on March 9 are Julian Estrada, Paul Salas, Yna Uy and Kiko Estrada. Directing Friends 4Ever is Laurenti Dyogi who made a name for himself directing the widely popular 1990s teen-oriented TV series Gimik and G-mik, and Mark Reyes who is director tor the widely popular 1990s teen-oriented TV series T.G.I.S. (Thank God Its Sabado), and its spin-off show, Growing Up. Friends 4Ever is directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes. Don't miss the pilot episode of the teen drama starting March 2 at 3:00PM every Sunday after the premiere live telecast of Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. 'Translated teen dramas' *''T.G.I.S'': Bobby Andrews, Onemig Bondoc, Angelu de Leon, Michael Flores, Rica Peralejo, Ciara Sotto, Red Sternberg and Raven Villanueva, *''Gimik'': Judy Ann Santos, G Toengi, Rico Yan, Patrick Garcia, Jolina Magdangal, Diego Castro, Diether Ocampo, Marvin Agustin, Kaye Abad and Mylene Dizon. *''Friends 4Ever'': Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo.